The invention relates to a method for heating glass sheets, and glass tempering furnace.
As glass sheets are heated in a glass tempering furnace, the aim is to heat them as evenly as possible. Any unevenness in the temperature of a glass sheet will result in tension in it and consequently optical errors in the glass. To establish as even as possible a temperature effect, the aim is to diversely adjust the temperature profile of the glass sheet.